


【Brujay/ABO】《妒火》

by 126329



Category: Batman:Arkham knight
Genre: 32提及, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/126329/pseuds/126329
Summary: 配对：Alpha!布鲁斯·韦恩/Omega!杰森·陶德分级：R警告：斜线代表攻受，一切不属于我。+
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd
Kudos: 76





	【Brujay/ABO】《妒火》

+  
熊熊火焰中有一具被烧焦的灵魂。  
+  
嫉妒。

杰森·陶德可以肯定这种感情正在被无限放大着，并不是说一个冷淡的人死而复生后便会变得敏感多疑，或者将尸体丢进池子里泡一泡便从硬汉成为小甜心。换言之，他在死去时还是个青少年，如今却是第二性已经彻底分化的、重量二百磅、令人生畏的红头罩。如果说杰森真的可以将什么事儿赖给属于刺客联盟的池子的话——只有他一直认为会成为一个Alpha，像是迪克或者塔利亚，像——布鲁斯·韦恩。

嫉妒。

他正坐在哥谭某座高楼顶层，冷风吹起来额前的发丝儿，月亮映进那双绿眼里，明明能够算作孤独，杰森却感觉自己恶心的想要呕吐，他的胃被情绪折磨着，拧成了一个麻绳团。在发情期前的一个星期，未被标记的Omega会变得柔软易怒，继而是失去力气，慢慢陷入渴求Alpha狠狠地操进身体里，让那空虚的生殖腔被填满，直到他拥有一个孩子，走上每一个Omega都会走上的路。那是一种天性，在优胜劣汰的进化史中弥留下的肮脏部分，它必须得到满足。

可对于Alpha的渴望让杰森感觉自己并不是来天台打发时间，将手枪别在身后便能伪装成一位吟游诗人来伤春悲秋。男孩打了个寒颤，他像是一只窜在下水道里的耗子，嗅着那酸臭腐烂的味道向地表爬着，而布鲁斯甚至他妈的闻起来*棒透了*。从杰森回到哥谭后第一次面对过去的养父，如今的敌人，他便能隔着头罩嗅到那股子极具压迫性的侵略者气味，甚至毫不怀疑这只雄狮随时可以咬断自己的脖颈。这并不意味着红头罩除了欠操的身体不自觉地湿润与阴茎勃起外，对蝙蝠侠还有其他畏惧反应，他并不害怕，但当黑暗骑士的拳头击碎了头罩，手臂压在脖颈上，而蝙蝠装上的凸起不小心压在腺体上时，杰森·陶德，阿卡姆骑士，红头罩，随便哪个称呼吧——用了他所有的恨来不自己呻吟出声。

好消息是蝙蝠侠并不知道杰森分化为了Omega，所以他给男孩留下了几道需要一星期以上才能愈合的伤口与淤青，作为回报，杰森可以想象阿尔弗雷德是如何挑出布鲁斯肋骨间的子弹碎片而笑道伤口彻底愈合。

坏消息就是为什么杰森如今自己坐在这里，被妒火燃烧着，那个新来的男孩儿看上去与蝙蝠侠非常亲密，他靠的太近了。*他凭什么能够站在那里，顶替自己的位置。*杰森握紧了拳头，滴水兽在黑夜中发出悲鸣，不知道哪一只知更鸟正背毒蛇吞咽下肚，只剩来排泄物中的白骨。

他的每一块儿骨头都在叫嚣着疼痛，似是魔鬼在耳侧低语着他应该得到更好的。

更好的什么？

男孩不安的挪动着身体，想要将自己挤进狭窄怀抱中，一点保护——像一个Omega那般得到蝙蝠侠的庇护，哪怕是陌生人，布鲁斯都不会放任对方在大街上发情。是出于保护，亦或者仅仅是不肯引起骚乱，杰森的希望他能够狠下心割下自己的耳朵，就不会听到附近有人正因为Omega的信息素而发出的窃窃私语。

‘一个大便宜！’

‘你可以占有一个富有的性奴隶，而他永远都无法离开你。’

太多声音，太多情绪，杰森圈住了自己，将怒火燃烧的低吼声隐忍在喉头，现在还不到自己在蝙蝠侠眼前出现的时候——他只带了两把手枪，一份备用弹夹来保证自己的安全。男孩支撑起身体，小心翼翼地从边缘挪动开，直到双脚落地，站起身，舒展开脊背，他知道自己能够扭断每一个不速之客的手腕，将他们喉咙的血当做取暖的工具。

可这并不到时候。

月光太冷清，像是流淌的外焰，散发出浅蓝光芒，杰森看到了那个男孩。近在咫尺，他们不知为何在两座高楼之间对换了一个眼神，黑夜笼罩的双子塔似是遥远但又足够杰森听到自己的心跳声。杀死他，告诉布鲁斯这个人不足够优秀，这想法几乎突破了头脑，让年轻人将枪支抽出，手枪上膛的声音清脆又响亮，他并不习惯于带消音器，或者蝙蝠侠式的小工具，这声音唤醒了杰森的脑子。

‘你将会成为另一个小丑。’

有声音这么说着。

‘你怎么会知道布鲁斯没有为你落泪呢？他并不知道你是一个Omega，也并不知道你活着。’

另一道声音嘶吼着。

杰森被激怒了，被束缚的思想如同火山在深海之下爆发，他踏上两座楼之间作为连接的衡量，呼啸风声掠过耳侧不断警告着自己会为此付出代价。什么代价——杰森低吼着，眼眶发出酸痛，他不明白自己已经付出了生命，还有什么比此更加昂贵，比如Omega的贞操、他被强行带回人间的灵魂以及他失而不得的爱。直到他走到另一栋楼时，这想法都没有终止折磨他的念头，而那个影子已经不见了。只剩下一个黑漆漆的骑士，正在训斥年轻的罗宾太过莽撞，没有什么值得他*付出生命*。

在第一片雪花从高空坠落时，杰森扣下了扳机。

显而易见，当蝙蝠侠掷出飞镖时，并未想过远处会出现一名不速之客，炸弹炸开的声音在耳侧带来一阵嗡鸣，以及烟雾弹的薄雾。杰森翻身躲过了爆炸范围，只是肩胛上还留有一点点擦伤，正叫嚣着疼痛，布鲁斯不会放自己走的，他想到，他听到了他与新人的对话。

“你是谁？”Alpha发出了质问，扑面而来的信息素几乎让杰森酸了腰背，他尽可能将身形隐匿在信号塔之后，一股鲜热的血顺着额角淌下，掉进眼睛里。

“已死之人，布鲁斯，你最好为此最好准备。”

一个警告，更似提醒，杰森听到他最痛恨的声音与他灵魂最渴望的声音，他告诫自己，如果对方真的听从自己的话，做好准备，那么为此而死并非是一件坏事情。

用一具疯狂的灵魂换取蝙蝠侠事业上的新巅峰。

“你在发情期，年轻人，你最好离开，我会当做你并没有存在过。”

那是什么意思？就像他如今这样——*从未存在过*。

别这样做，杰森听到他喉咙里挤出一声呻吟声，但冷风让他清醒过来。好似诗歌中总有人写着家乡因为战火而化为灰烬，可你只是一个旁观者，你只是在看着。

不会有感同身受。

没有任何一个人会对另一个人感同身受。

蝙蝠侠在这个夜晚感觉到些许不寻常，或许是疯狂之夜太轻易地结束了，亦或他嗅到不同的味道，不类似于双面人那般病态的酸柠味、猫女的合欢花以及艾薇的草木清香。那种属于另一种性命的信息素离得太远，却又被风声带到鼻尖，似曾相识，又太过陌生。布鲁斯尽可能将思想放平静，但在他恢复理智以前，他的喉咙溢出了低吼，怒斥着提米——他的罗宾。

像是他的所有物被人侵略，善良的野兽也并非不会撕咬开侵略者的血肉。

会是谁——谁在哪里——

布鲁斯不知道，他听到很多声音正在耳边作响，却没有一个是那个人。

“我们要回去了，布鲁斯，你被迫发情了。”

“但我们必须弄清楚是谁*在这样做*！”

他寻找哥谭心脏的每一个角落，街道潮湿的边缘与老鼠才会居住的废墟，那个影子如同一具幽灵，总在Alpha身上留下一点点痕迹，继而消失不见，好似他从未活过。大雨淅淅沥沥落下，将阴影笼罩住哥谭，他想起一个名字，眼前有一双漂亮的绿眼睛，像是黑猫的眼眸，夹杂一点灰尘，从泥泞中爬出。一个Omega，布鲁斯在蝙蝠翼中发出怒吼，来自Alpha的怒火让提姆不知所措，他尽可能冷静下来，手指飞快地将飞机设置为自动驾驶。这是不是布鲁斯第一次失控，他总是依赖着抑制剂，当阿尔弗雷德请求主人去放纵一下自己时，人类英雄总是拒绝。

理由——没人知道。

‘Jason。’

男人想到，那个味道终有所属。

一只被他带回家的危险动物，一条野狗，在那个夜晚蜷缩在肮脏角落，却也会在分化时哽咽着将牙齿落在自己肩胛，渴求着温柔爱抚。他要疼痛，布鲁斯没办法拒绝，他承诺过——如果杰森·陶德是一个Alpha一切就会不一样，但在那个夜晚，一个刚刚分化的Omega跌跌撞撞地扑向自己，柔软又火热，诉求着他的渴望，一次，一次，又一次说着如果布鲁斯的拒绝会让他立刻死去。

英雄不会让任何生命流逝于指缝，他亲吻那个男孩的唇瓣，将空虚的身体填满，Alpha的本性在黑夜中翻涌着燃烧出火光，那也只是全部了，唯有第二日清晨自己空旷的怀抱与肩胛上的伤口提醒着蝙蝠侠正强暴着一个男孩儿。

合奸。

或许吧。

可他听到一颗心正慢慢变成石头，又从高空坠落。

布鲁斯没能接住他。

“Jason。”

“谁？”提姆哽住了，他能够嗅到Alpha身上溢出的悲痛与自责，更多的是无法承认。

“我的Omega，提姆，我会在明天好好跟你谈谈这件事。”

布鲁斯伫立在盛放罗宾制服的玻璃笼子前很久，他陷入了某种狂暴的情绪中，Alpha的费洛蒙弥漫在蝙蝠洞内，让红罗宾有些恶心，那并不是正常的占有欲——更类似，如果下一秒布鲁斯去将他逃走的Omega抓回来，锁在某间安全屋内，直到对方腐烂而死，提姆都不觉得奇怪。本能诉说着背叛，而灵魂正叫嚣着他遇到了自己失而复得的另一半，布鲁斯必须弄明白自己的Omega身上发生了什么，他嗅到了属于丧钟的味道，令人恼怒，亦或是——嫉妒。

他没想过自己会拥有这种情绪，如果杰森并没有死在那场事故，他将如何自己挨过每一个情热，在陌生Alpha身下发出呻吟与乞讨，那个结无法满足被标记过的Omega，所以杰森会崩溃，逃离那不属于标记者的结。亦或他只是依靠抑制剂，将自己蜷缩在角落里，咒骂着布鲁斯·韦恩是一个混蛋。最好是后者，男人想到，否则他必须找个理由去跟丧钟谈一谈，那是*他的*男孩。

妒火，在阴影中灼烧，发出一股焦臭味儿。

“你要冷静下来，布鲁斯。”提米认为自己没有另一条性命来说出接下来的话了。“你知道他活着，而且他回来了——先不提是什么让他攻击了我，但他并不希望我活着继续在你身边。也许你们应该谈谈。”

“他是我犯下的一个错。”

有什么在空气中破碎了，轻飘飘地落在地上，如同那些粉尘灰烬一般，没有声响。

“所有事情，都是我的错，提姆，你不明白。”

杰森快吐了，胃袋正翻涌出一种饱胀感，酸涩液体就梗在喉咙里，但是他除了抱着安全屋的洗手台呕出一点酸水之外，没有其他东西。然后，发情期的男孩将自己塞进了浴缸里，冰冷陶瓷贴在脊背上，将火热身躯打入冰窖，他明明在出汗，后穴湿软的叫嚣着欲望还未被满足，可他的确感到寒冷，连手指都打着颤。他的Alpha又一次拒绝了他。*又一次*，那双总是烁着光的绿眼慢慢失去焦距，他圆润的指甲陷入了脖颈的腺体上，不断抠挖着，将那一小块儿肌肤伤的流出血来。

他能够监听蝙蝠侠的语音通道，布鲁斯一定知道这个。

知道，亦不在乎。

他心底的妒火慢慢熄灭，如同从未绽放过，只有一具烧焦的灵魂正慢慢化为粉末，掉入瓷砖缝隙中留下漆黑污迹。杰森将自己关在房间里整整三天，依靠着手指与一些小玩意儿将自己送上高潮，如同过去一般，而这次发情期比以往更强烈，空旷床面与廉价床垫总会让已死之人肩胛生疼，他更乐意躲在浴室的封闭角落，或者衣柜中。直到黑暗中唯有黏腻水声与低吟声，才肯罢休，那是安全的，杰森无意识地摇了摇头，想将逼疯自己的情热甩出脑后，*没有任何一处地方是安全的*，他又打了个寒颤，汗水顺着额角一路淌进眼睛里，打湿了眼眸。

“我想我找到他了，布鲁斯。”红罗宾将资料提到蝙蝠电脑的主屏幕上，一道身影翻过犯罪小巷隔壁的消防梯，跌跌撞撞地钻进某个狭小窗户里，他的大腿磕在钢管上，在感慨这一下势必留下淤青之外，提姆不禁质疑着对方怎么将那健硕身体塞进窗洞里的。“他看上去很不好。”

“稻草人越狱了，提姆，我们今夜有的忙了。”他的声音没有变化。

“你真的不去看看他？”

“哥谭一片混乱，这件事我们随后再说。”

夜晚如此漫长，硝烟与火光蔓延在一座城市中，布鲁斯需要忽略身体内疯狂的声音，以及他还未被完全抚平的本能。受伤是件司空见惯的事情，但杰森踩在自己胸口上，声音还带着发情期期间的沙哑，他凑得太近了，布鲁斯几乎要为此低吼出声。他做了多少事情才让一只军队服从在自己脚下，高效率又不反抗，甚至任由首领在空气中肆无忌惮地散发着清甜信息素。那些杂鱼的目光几乎要将阿卡姆骑士身上的装甲撕碎了，但他们永远只是躲得远远地，丧钟也是这样臣服亦或答应了这场交易吗——布鲁斯按住了子弹穿过碳纤铠甲后的伤口，皮肤被烧焦，发出炙热疼痛。

“杰森，我们可以修复这一切。”

“不再会了，布鲁斯。”骑士不奇怪对方认出自己来了，他的膝盖正发着抖，身体渴望着他分别已久的Alpha，可恨意正翻涌，如同深海岩浆，一点点蒸发他的想念与爱。他只是要布鲁斯·韦恩去死，好似死亡便能将一切终结，他所经历的苦难，他饱受折磨的思想，他无法停止爱他的灵魂。

“你制造了一切混乱，我可以原谅你这一切，杰森，停手。”Alpha发出不满于被反抗的声音，他没有站起身，只是撑起上身，做出最后的示弱。他总认为这只流浪的幼犬会回到自己抱怀中，小心翼翼地舔弄着伤口，只要缝合整齐，疤痕便会被新生的毛发覆盖，它并不会消失，可总好过任由其腐坏。但布鲁斯发觉，那动物只是在幼年表现得人畜无害，如今已然成长为一只野兽，鬓狗渡着步子从喉咙中挤出低吼威胁，誓要包袱心中恨意。布鲁斯便不会将心底所想坦诚说出，他的嫉妒，他的占有欲，他对Omega的思念与爱——都如磐石落入海底，传出一声无法被察觉的模糊回音，他的示弱太过可笑。“你应该恨我，比其他人更恨我，但恨我就够了。”

“不，布鲁斯，我爱你，但这比我对你的恨来得更糟。”

杰森说道。

“可爱你并不是最重要的事情，我会接手哥谭，做我应该做的事。”

他心中的妒火已然熄灭。

成为一块湿漉漉的石头。

直到骑士陨落，杰森坐在高楼之上凝视半座城市已为废墟的哥谭，他应该做些什么。

何处是他心中所爱，那颗石头心脏被粘合。

又再也无处安放。


End file.
